Natures blessing
by Yesha 23
Summary: (a mix of the book, and movie) Thorin though Gandalf made a bad choice when he suggested Bilbo. However Amble Gandalf's student finds a different hobbit. Bilbo's cousin Selene. A hobbit with hidden talents. Just when Thorin thinks he finally has things under control he gains more companions. Can they help Change the fate? Or will they also face the same fate.
1. A hobbit, Or two

*~ this may seem a bit rushed but it's only the start and I do not wish to make it too bland and boring.  
Hobbit - Small, they would only seem as small children to your eyes. Average height being three foot six or so. Also, they have hairy feet, and a keen interest in the brewing of Ale and pipe weed, the most famous being Old Toby (the finest weed in the south farthing). Hobbits can also been known as halflings (because they are half the height of the average human) and Shire folk (Since that's where a lot of them live).*~

Most hobbits do nothing unexpected, but without a strange hobbit there could be no story. For you see Gandalf sent his Apprentice Amble to find a strange hobbit. Amble had just reached the out skirts of the shire to find a marry band of hobbits singing and dancing on the side of the road. One hobbit caught his eye; the hair was brown with highlights of red like fire, eyes so blue they were stunning. He couldn't help but watch as the little hobbit danced so lightly and gracefully. When she had noticed the stranger she stopped. "Good morning." She said bowing her head a bit with a smile on her face.

Amble snapped out of his daze "Good morning."

She looked at him "Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Actually yes, I'm looking for a hobbit." He said reaching into his pouch for a small book.

As the strange man started reading threw his book, the Hobbit took time to look him over. He was dressed in yellow, all different shades of it. He had a staff, made of what looked like some type of stone. The gem was a light yellow in the shape of a lightning bolt. The top of the staff looked like clouds swirling around the gem.

"Which hobbit?" She asked.  
"Um….One who needs an adventure." He said putting the book away. "I think his name was b….bur…No…..Bomber…no um…..b, b, b…something with a B."  
"Adventure. You mean like a quest? With danger, gold, and damsels in distress?" She asked quicker than one could breath.  
"Yeah." He said looking strangely at the hobbit. "Is there any other kind of adventure?"

She smiled at him. "Sadly you will find none seeking an adventure, besides who would want to spend all that time out in the woods lying on the ground."

Amble looked at her with a smirk. "Where do you live?"  
"At the top of the hill, in the hole with a green door and yellow brass knob." She said.  
"In a hole? Who lives in a hole? There are gross and dirty, not to mention the smell." Amble said.  
"And where the do you live, all high and mighty, in a barn? Because I must say you have poor manners."  
Amble looked at this hobbit. "Well then that settles it; it will be most amusing for me, and annoying for you. Besides I can't wait to watch you suffer." He said promptly walking off.

The hobbit rolled her eyes and walked off.

Amble walked for what seemed like ever till he found a house with a green door and a hobbit sitting smoking. "Hello!" Amble called. "Dose a female live here, brown hair, and blue eyes?"  
The hobbit put his pipe down for a moment and looked at the stranger dressed in yellow. "You mean Selene?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." The stranger moved into the yard.  
The hobbit hopped up. "What are you doing?"

Amble walked to the door and scratched a mark in it. Lucky for him the hobbit smoking hadn't noticed the mark. Amble bowed his head and walked off.

The hobbit looked at his door seeing nothing was wrong he sat back down. However only minutes later another stranger arrived, but this one was dressed in gray.

Selene wondered the small woods for awhile, soaking in the sun. She was a rather strange hobbit for she had more of her mother's traits. Her feet were neither large nor hairy like all the other hobbits. They like most of her features were unhobbit like. Some part of her longed to leave the shire. However it just wasn't hobbit like to, she was a special hobbit for she was more like her mother than anyone would have guessed.

Resentfully she walked back to her distant cousin's house at the top of the hill. Upon entering she was greeted with "Selene where have you been?"  
"It wasn't aware Mr. Baggins, that my where i go was your concern, or business for that matter."  
"It is when two Wizards come to the house."  
She turned looking him in the eye. "What?"  
Bilbo waved his hand in dismissal. "Gandalf will be joining us for tea tomorrow." He said walking towards his room. "I'm heading to bed. So please from now on just stay in the house or at least don't go past the house gate."

Selene rolled her eyes, picking up the old Violin and softly playing the music. For her sleep was hard to come by that night. Her dreams however were full of adventure and magic.

The next day Selene spent most of it cleaning the house and getting it ready for tea, But no one came to the house till late in fact Bilbo and Selene had just sat down to supper when the bell rang. "I'll get it." Selene said quickly jumping out of the chair. Selene was expecting a wizard, but when she opened the door she found a most wondrous surprise. It was a dwarf with a blue beard. He pushed his way inside, as though he was expected. After hanging his cloak he turned to her "Dwalin at your service!" He said with a low bow.  
"Selene Nightingale at yours." She said surprised by the dwarf.

He walked off towards the kitchen, Selene followed closely behind. Bilbo made glances and gestures at her until the door rang again. They looked to one another before looking at the dwarf. "That 'll be the door." He said.  
Bilbo got up and walked to the door, wail Selene kept an eye on the dwarf.  
Bilbo was going to say "So you have got here at last!" to Gandalf. But it was not Gandalf. It was a very old looking Dwarf with a white beard and a scarlet hood; he hopped inside as soon as the door was open, again just as if he had been invited. "Balin at your service." He said with a bow.  
Bilbo replied "Bilbo Baggins at yours."  
The two Dwarfs upon seeing each other exchanged a few words before bumping heads together. Bilbo looked again to Selene, Who shrugged in reply. Yet again came a ring from the door, Bilbo ran to answer it. This time there were two younger looking dwarfs. "Fili." said one.  
"And Kili." Said the other.  
"At your service." They said together.  
"You must be Mister Baggins." Kili said.  
"No! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said.  
"What? Has it been canceled?" Kili asked.  
"No one told us." Fili said.  
"Canceled? No nothing's been canceled." Bilbo said  
"That's a Relief!" Said Kili.

They both shoved their way in, looking around. Annoying Bilbo to an amazing extent. When they saw the other two dwarfs they greeted and hugged. "Come on lads help us set up the tables." One of the two older dwarfs said.

Selene went on smiling and helping them until Bilbo pulled her aside. "Why are you helping them?"  
"Because like it or not they are our guests."

Just before Bilbo could answer the door rang again. He opened the door to watch dwarfs falling to the floor, and Gandalf standing behind them. Not far behind him was the Yellow clothed man. Bilbo was speechless.  
"Um, Gandalf I think this is the wrong house." Amble said.  
"Bilbo, let me introduce you. This is Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, and Oin." He said paying no attention to other mans comment.  
At once all the dwarfs bowed and said. "At your service."

Before heading to help the others get the food ready. Before they knew it the pantry was empty and the dwarfs were feasting and laughing. That's when Selene herd Bilbo saying "And could you not do that you'll blunt them."  
"ooh Ya hear that lads he says will blunt the knifes." Bofur said.

"Blunt the Knives Bend the forks." Kili started to sing.  
"Smash the bottles and Burn the corks." Fili sang.  
"Chip the Glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates.  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crock in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
and when you've finished, if and are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The sung and dishes were tossed and stacked in piles.

Selene watched as her poor cousin was tormented, just as it was finished a last knock came at the door. Bilbo left to answer it.

Selene helped the dwarfs clean up the stacks of plates and wash them as another dwarf came in. Something about him was different from the rest. He sat and ate a small bowl of soup, Selene was about to join them when Bilbo insisted she turn in for the night.

She waited silently for a time before slipping back in the room. Bilbo had what looked to be a four foot piece of paper in his hands. He looked at the dwarfs "Nope." Was all he said before passing out.

Selene started to laugh, as she walked over to him poking his face. "That's the one." Amble said point to the girl.  
Selene stud up and turned. "You" She said pointing. "Aren't you that barn animal that asked me about adventures?"

"Barn animal? At least I don't walk around without shoes." Amble said standing up.  
"At least I'm not dressed in an obnoxious yellow." She replied.

"Hold my staff." Amble said as he got up and walked over to her. "This is a fight you don't want to happen."  
"Ooh so scary." She mocked.

Amble was about to punch Selene when Fili stepped in. "It's a bit early to be fighting."

"Yes, I agree. Now Amble why were you pointing at her?" Gandalf asked.  
"She's the hobbit I was telling you about." Amble replied.  
"I thought you meant Bilbo." Gandalf said pondering a moment. "Well they are both of the same blood so I don't see why she couldn't be our burglar."

"Gandalf it's bad enough with a hobbit, but a girl. No she can't come." Thorin said.  
"And why not Thorin, She is no less skilled than her cousin, she may even be a better burglar." Gandalf said.

Wail the dwarfs talked it over, Selene began skimming threw the contract. "Incineration…from what?" She asked looking at the dwarfs.  
"Smaug." Bofur said.  
"What's a Smaug?" She asked.  
"A dragon." Bofur replied not changing tone.  
Selene's eyes grew wide. "Like a real life dragon? We're going to kill a dragon?" She said a bit too excited.  
"We're?" Thorin said. "You're not going anywhere. The wilds are no place for peaceful folk who can't fight or defend themselves." Thorin said.  
"And yet, you were going to take my cousin. Who fainted at the mention of a dragon." Selene said.  
"She has a point." Amble said. "Besides I want her to suffer with me."

Gandalf got up. "I think we'd best make him more comfortable." Gesturing to Bilbo.

With that Selene went to her room. She though sleep would be hard to come by, until she could hear the dwarfs faintly singing. It was a sad song, but had a strong melody. She had no dreams that night.

The next morning, she sat there staring at the contract. Until her cousin awoke, looking around the house. "They've left." She told him dully.

Bilbo looked at her, she was slightly depressed. Not that it was hard to tell after all the flowers near her were slightly wilted. "This adventure really meant that much to you?" He asked her.  
"I would have loved to go and to see things for myself." she said.  
Bilbo scratched his head. "You may not ever some back." He said.  
"At least I'd have gotten a chance to live." She said.

He sighed, and pulled out a tie and pins. "You'll have to hide your long hair, make it look like mine. Don't forget to dress like me." He said.

Selene's mood instantly changed and all the flowers turned to full bloom. "Really?"  
"Yes, go and hurry. Or you'll miss your chance." He said.

She found the dwarfs, yelling at them to wait. Sure enough they stopped. "I signed it." She said making her voice a bit lower.

That's when a smile slipped onto Gandalf's lips. She may have fooled the Dwarfs who know nothing of hobbits, but Gandalf knew it was Selene. They rode side by side. "It's good to see your cousin let you come." He said.  
"You know, am I that obvious?" She asked.  
"Claim yourself; dwarfs don't know much about hobbits. You should be fine." He said. Catching a bag of money.

"What's that?"She asked.  
"They made bets on if Bilbo would show up. I knew one of you would." He said with a small wink.

She was excited, her own adventure. Whatever was to come, she wanted to prove to them that she could handle it.


	2. Hail and a stew pot

They had been on the road for the better part of a few weeks, but Selene didn't mind it, and the Dwarfs would tell stories, sing, and were rather jolly almost all the time. In fact it was a pleasant trip as long as you didn't mind sleeping on hard rocky ground, saddle sores, and the weather. Today was one of those grim and rainy days, no one not even Gandalf was in a good mood. "Gandalf! Can't you do something about this accursed rain?" Dori half yelled.  
"It is raining master Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to changed the worlds weather find you're self another wizard." He said.

At that moment most of the dwarfs turned to Amble, who simply smiled and started his little spell. Selene turned to Gandalf. "Are there? Well any other wizards besides your, and sunshine over there." Selene asked.  
"Yes." He started "There is…"

Gandalf was interrupted by the sudden change of weather he turned to look at Amble. "Well good news is the rain stopped." Amble said.

Sadly Amble couldn't fix his spell, and so it hailed for the rest of the day. Luckily however by night fall it had stopped. They had set up camp on the side of a cliff. That's when Selene herd some strange sound from the other side. "What was that?" She asked backing away from the side.

"Orcs." Fili said. "The low lands are full of them."  
"They come in the wee hours of the night when everyone's asleep, and slit your throat. No screams just a lot of blood."Kili followed with.

Selene turned her head back over to the darkness; a cold shiver went down her spine. Kili and Fili smiled at each other. "You think Orc raids are a joke?" Thorin deep voice called from the side.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said looking down.

"Of course not, you know nothing of the world." Thorin said walking over to the edge.

That's when Balin stepped in, and told us of Thorin's story. Selene wanted nothing more than to hug the dwarf and tell him it would be okay, but she was a bit afraid of Thorin, and didn't wish to give herself away. The rest of the night was quiet, and it seemed as though dawn came faster than ever. A quick breakfast and then they were to move. However Amble was the hardest to awake in the morning. He'd turn over, or say something along the lines of a curse. He was an interesting wizard, not the brightest, but still entertaining. "He won't wake up." Ori called.  
"Allow me." Selene said.

She looked under nearby stones till she found a small bug, gently placing it on the yellow wizard. "Amble, There is a spider under your blanket!" She yelled in his ear.

Amble jumped up flipping everything off, screaming bloody murder. Lashing out all over to rid himself of the spider, the dwarfs laughed at his reaction. "Guys, don't do that." He said.

Amble turned to Selene. "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you."

Selene smiled and handed him a plate of food. "Let's go or we'll leave without you."

It was another long day, and rather quiet. Thorin decided to stop at what looked to be an old burned down farm. "I think it best we move on." Gandalf said.

With that comment Thorin and Gandalf were at it again, Selene paid no attention to them, her mind was still on the story of last night. The sight of Gandalf walking off woke her from her daze. "Gandalf where are you going?" She asked.

"To seek the company of someone intelligent." He said.  
"Who's that?" She asked.  
"Myself, I've had enough of dwarfs for one day." With that he was gone.

"Fili Kili you look after the ponies." Thorin said.

It was another quiet night, but the dwarfs didn't seem to care about Gandalf's absence. "When do you think he'll be back?" She asked Bofur.  
"When he's ready to, now go take these to the lads will ya." He said handing her two bowls of soup.

She went off towards Fili and Kili. "Here you go." She said offering them the food upon her arrival. "Well? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies." Fili said  
"Okay, and?" She asked.  
"There are two missing." Kili said.  
"And as our official burglar we thought you might like to investigate." Fili said.

The two lead her over to a tree that was toppled over. "Well I'd say something big, and dangerous did this."  
"Our thoughts exactly." Kili said.  
"Shouldn't we go tell Thorin?" She asked.  
"No best not to worry him." Fili said.

They followed the tracks for a bit. "Wait." She said.  
"What?" Asked Fili.  
"You said you were supposed to be watching the ponies. So what were you doing?" she asked.

The two looked at each other, Kili slightly blushed a bit. "Just answer the call of nature." Fili said.  
"Answering?" She looked at them questioningly.  
"Look over there I see a light." Fili said quickly.

Before she could say any thing else, they were off hiding behind tress. "Trolls." Kili said.

They both looked over to her a smile on their face. "Oh, no."  
"There mountain trolls, they are so slow. And you're fast." Kili said. "Besides we'll be right behind you."  
"And if you get into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili said as they took the soup from her hands and shoved her off.

She turned around "I don't…know about this." She said realizing they were gone. "Those little bitches."

She sighed and started for the trolls sitting by a camp fire. She tried to stay in the dark as best she could, keeping an eye on the trolls talking to one another. She was going to try and save the ponies, but she remembered something her cousin told her once. 'Trolls pockets are always full of treasures.' A smirk crept upon her lips at that. Her goals quickly turned to stealing some treasure. She waited and tried, tried and waited, but the troll kept moving. Then finally just when she got her chance the troll grabbed her along with his nose rag and sneezed on her. She had to stop herself from almost gagging. "Oi, look what came out of me nose. It's got limbs attached and everything." The troll said.  
"What are you?" They asked once she had wiggled her way free.  
" I'm a burglar…err I mean hobbit."  
"Whats a Burglarerhobbit." They asked each other.  
"Can we eat it?" One asked.  
"One ill hard make a mouthful." They said picking her up by her feet.  
"Are there anymore of you where you should be?" The rougher looking one asked.  
"No just me." She said.  
"Hold its toes over the fire, make it talk." The half witted one said.

Just then Kili came charging in. "Put him down!" He yelled mid attack.  
"What?" The rough one asked.  
"I said Put him down."

The troll tossed her towards the dwarf. Just as Kili and Selene fell to the ground the rest of the gang hopped out of the woods and fought the trolls, each covering the others weakness working together to hit both high and low. Selene slipped over to the ponies and untied the rope, it was only then she realized how dumb that move was. Amble was standing behind the dwarfs. When they stopped to see a hobbit being held up by two of the trolls. "Lay down your arms or well rip 'is off." The trolls demanded.

Thorin had never looked so pissed as he shoved his sword into the ground. Amble and all the others were put into sacks. "Nice job!" amble whispered.  
"Shut it!" Selene said back.

She was thinking of how to work around this. "Only a hobbit would happen to get captured by trolls, couldn't you have at least waited till it was closer to dawn? I mean really who is that dumb."  
"That's it." Selene said.  
"What is?" Amble asked.  
"Just play along." She said.

She got up. "You're wrong. " She busted out at the trolls.  
They looked at her. "About the spices." She said.  
"Traitor!" Thorin yelled.

"And what do you know about spices?" The rougher one asked.  
"Well there dwarfs for starters. Have you smelled them? You're gonna need a hell of a lot more than sage." She said.  
"Oh yeah, sage isn't enough." Amble joined in.  
"And you're not even cooking them right I mean come on, everyone knows the secrete to cooking dwarfs." She went on.  
Amble nodded his head.

"Well what is it?" The troll asked.  
"You...um…skin them first!" She said.

"Skin us?!" Some of the Dwarfs cried out.  
"I'll get you for that." Dwalin said.  
"That is rubbish I've eaten plenty with their skins on." The rough troll said.  
"Yes, your right. However I'd …cut… off their beards first. After all who knows what things are caught in them." Selene said.  
"Yeah, I know a dwarf that used to keep dung, and …other stuff in his." Amble joined.

The dwarfs were getting pissed, after all one should never mess with a dwarfs beard ever.  
"I say we just eat them whole, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf, nice and crunchy." He said picking up Bombur.  
"Wait! I wouldn't eat that one, if I were you." She said.  
"And why not?" the troll asked.  
"He, well do you see the size of him? He's a lot bigger than the other dwarfs." She said.  
"So?" The troll replied.  
"So I bet he's got…..worms!" Amble said.  
"Yes! Worms blocking his…. tubes, it's not much longer till they kill him." Selene said.  
"You know from blocking him tubes and stuff." Amble jumped in.  
the troll tossed him away. "I wouldn't risk it. In…fact I'd bet they all have parasites and such."

"I don't have Parasites!" Kili called.  
Thorin quickly kicked Kili, and finally the dwarfs had caught on. "I've got parasites as big as me arms." Gloin called.  
"Mine! I've got the biggest Parasites!" Kili called.  
With that all the dwarfs joined in.  
"You, don't think I don't know what you're doing. You take us for fools." The rough one said.  
Selene was trying to think of what to say next but couldn't, luckily Gandalf had just appeared on top of the boulder above them "Dawn take you all!" he yelled raising his staff.  
"Who's that?" The rougher one asked.  
"I don't know." One said.  
"Can we eat him to?" The smaller one asked.  
Just then Gandalf Hit the rock with his staff and cracked it in half. The sun light filled from behind the rock kissing the Tolls skin, and turning their flesh into stone . After all of them had gotten out of the sacks. Thorin started to blame Selene for what happened, but Gandalf wouldn't allow their talk went on and Selene ignored them, after all it wasn't like Thorin was a big help. After awhile and a long discussion, they set out to find the trolls cave. Which smelled horrid, but it did have treasure all over. The dwarfs buried it, Selene waited outside she had gotten all she needed a small handful of gold coins. Gandalf handed her a small blade, and told her that it was elfish make, and would glow blue if orcs, or goblins where near. Just as they were about to leave an elf come from behind a tree, slowly and gracefully truing his head to face us. "Gandalf." He said with a slight bow of his head.  
"Ah, Neurion I thought Lady Galadriel might send you."  
"I would have helped sooner Gandalf, but I saw that you had everything under control." Neurion said.

Thorin was beyond pissed at this point, everything about him said he was about to kill something. Luckily for the elf, one of the dwarfs called out. "Something's coming."

Selene got shoved back, and the elf gracefully pulled out his bow aimed for what might be coming. "Murder!" A voice yelled.

"Radagast what are you doing way out here?" Gandalf asked.

Selene rolled her eyes as yet another talk was in order. She kept an eye on the elf that had joined it seemed as if his every move had to graceful. Just when things seemed slow and dull, two worg attacked them. The fight did not last long seeing as they had thirteen dwarfs, two wizards, and the elf. Gandalf said something to Radagast which Selene had not caught, but she did hear. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try_."_

With that they had started what might be the longest run of their lives.

_(And that is where chapter two ends lovelies. Please review, tell me what you think. Hope it's not too hard to follow. And yes I was hinting at Kili/Fili.)_


	3. Down a whole To Rivendell we go!

The air was cool and crisp; they ran in a pack from rock to rock. Radagast's sled drawling the worg and their rides towards and away from the Thorin, and company in fact they often had to stop and change directions, zigzagging from one way to the other. Constantly running, however as luck would have it, an Orc rider caught on. He was towering over the rock under which they hid. A quick nod from Thorin and Kili Shot his bow, the elf smirked when Kili failed to kill either the worg or the rider in a single shot. In moments of the attack both were killed. Sadly they had caught the attention of the Orc pack in the process. "Run!" Gandalf yelled already on the move, Amble trailing closely behind. After a few hundred more yards they were trapped, cornered with nothing but rocks behind them. That's when Gandalf had vanished. "He's left us!" One of the dwarfs cried.

The worg's attacked one at a time, but were quickly taken down. Gandalf popped his head up from the rocks. "Follow you fools." He said disappearing once again.  
"You can all stay here if you want but I'm gone." Amble said without a moment's hesitation.  
Thorin stud guard as he yelled for everyone to follow. Once they were safe they waited. An Orcs body fell in shortly after them, Thorin pulled out the arrow for the dead body. "Elves." He said glaring up at the crack they had come from.  
"What of them." Neurion said turning to face Thorin gracefully.  
Thorin stud up looking as intimating as ever "There are all..."  
"Hey look, a tunnel!" Selene yelled stepping between the two before Thorin could finish.  
"Should we follow?" Dwalin asked.  
"I think it most wise." Gandalf said walking down the tunnel.  
Selene shoved the elf to go first, staying between the two. The tunnel was long and twisted; it went on for what seemed like ages. Then again she was standing between an elf and one of the most hateful dwarfs ever. They had come out on a ledge on the side of a cliff to a path. "Rivendell." Selene whispered.  
She had noticed how high they were and began to cling to the rocky wall. Kili and Fili took notice of how tense the hobbit had become and how carefully it moved as they went down the trail.  
Selene hated heights more than Amble hated spiders. Every moment she would over think and realize how easily one could fall and die, this only making the walk worse. At some point Thorin had pushed his way towards the front, competing with the elf for the lead. As for Kili and Fili well they slipped back towards the hobbit. "What's a matter?" Fili asked already knowing what was wrong.  
"Nothing." Selene said trying to make her voice rougher.  
"Well if I didn't know better I'd think you were afraid of heights." Kili said.  
"Well it's a good thing you do know better." Selene said.  
"So you would mind us doing this?" Fili asked.  
Before she could answer Fili had pushed her towards the edge Selene let out a girlish cry, before Kili grabbed her and pulled her back to the rocky wall. Her entire body was shaking and she could hardly move. "I swear, I am going to do such unspeakable horrible things to the both of you." She said glaring at them.  
They smiled brightly and took off down the rocky path, Selene trailing behind. In no time they had reached the bottom of the trail. "There off the trail safe and sound." Fili said.  
It took Selene a moment to realize that they were trying to help her. "Wow, thanks." She said softly.  
For a moment she felt she could trust them, until that is they pushed her towards the edge again, but this time didn't bother to pull her back. _Those two, oh just wait one of these days I swear I'm going to kill them._ Selene thought to herself. In mere moments they arrived at the main gate to Rivendell. Gandalf had asked for the lord, but he wasn't there. That's when horses had come in from the gate behind them. The dwarfs, as though it was natural instinct pulled the hobbit to the center where it was safer. Selene hated that they felt the need to protect her, but what was she going to do, stab a stick at them. Soon all worry had past as the elves and Gandalf spoke. The lord of the elves, Lord Elrond that is introduced them to his current company, a rider from Rohan, a female rider to be exact. Her name was Naqaar. She and the other dwarfs got along with no trouble, but Thorin was not happy to see a female fighting. One night they were all in the main room from which the halls to their beds meet, they were all having a good laugh and enjoying the time until Thorin spoke. "A female rider? Fighting, war is no place for a woman." He spoke to Naqaar.  
Naqaar simply smiled and grabbed Thorin's shirt lifting the dwarf to her eye level. "Want to run that by me again?" She asked calmly.

Fili and Kili immediately stud ready to fight this human to save Thorin, but stop the attempt when Naqaar said. "If you two girls don't sit down I'll cut off your _twins_."  
"What twins?" Fili asked.  
Selene had almost burst into laughter at that comment but stopped and walked over to them she said. " You know your _beaver basher_."  
Kili and Fili looked to each other exchanging faces and shrugs. "What?"  
"Your _Dagger_." Bofur said.  
"You know _your sausage."_ Bombur said.  
Causing most of them to laugh Still Fili and Kili hadn't grasped the meaning.  
"The chopper." Dori said.  
" Fun stick." Ori said.  
"Rod." Nori said.  
"They might know if we call it a Short arm." Balin said.  
"No brother the third arm." Dwalin said.  
"No! call it for what it is a mighty dragon!" Gloin said.  
Again every one accept Thorin, Kili, and Fili began to laugh.  
"If it's such a might dragon perhaps it can fight smog for you." Selene joked.  
"Eye, I'd do more than make him run off in shame. He'd have a black eye to." Gloin joked.

"I always thought you'd have more of a wand there Gloin." Oin called.  
And still poor Fili and Kili were lost. "Oh for the sake of Durin! She's going to cut your dicks off." Thorin said still hanging in the air.

It was at that moment the two finally caught on. "Kili wishes he was old enough to have a mighty one, but look at the poor boy he hasn't even got a beard yet." Fili said joining in and gaining laughter.  
"What! Mines bigger than yours." Kili called.  
"Aye, anyone can said that lad, but you have to prove it." Balin said.  
And without a second though Kili had dropped what kept him covered. Selene placed a hand on her forehead to shield her eyes she could hear the comments from the others. "Well that's more of a dagger really." Fili Called.  
Selene could only guess what he had done. Before they knew it most of the dwarfs where trying to see who was bigger, Thorin who had finally been put down on the ground, left with Naqaar. Shortly after the challenge had been issued, Selene decided it was time to get some air, and slipped out hoping no one had noticed. Once she was outside she could faintly hear Amble cheering them on. To which she rolled her eyes and sent out in search of a wizard who wasn't so childish. She spent a few hours wondering the beautiful halls and rooms, until she came across Gandalf. "Gandalf she called."  
"Ah, Selene just the hobbit I was looking for." He said.  
"You were looking for me?" She asked.  
"Yes, I wanted you to tell the Dwarfs we'd be here for three more nights." He said with a smile now off you go." He said nodding his head.  
Selene wonder around for a good long while before heading back and telling the company, who had finally put their pants back on what Gandalf told her. Thorin was not pleased, but everyone else was. It wasn't until late that night the hobbit finally settled in. She should have known it was only a matter of time until her harassers came. Fili and Kili had slipped into her room. "Hobbit, can we sleep with you tonight." Kili asked.  
Selene sat up to see them both hardly dressed. "Why? Don't you two have your own bed?"  
"Yes, but you see were afraid and wanted to stay by someone who can keep us safe." Fili said.  
She looked at them raising her brow. "You're scared? The two 'we're men' dwarfs are scared? Really?" Selene said.  
"Elves and dwarfs don't get along; we don't want something bad to happen to us." Kili said.  
She sighed "Fine but no one had better get touchy or I swear I'll kill you."  
Kili and Fili wasted no time crawling in the bed one on either side of her. "So how many girls are you bagging? Mr. Baggins." Fili asked in a whisper.  
"How big is your Bilbo?" Kili asked.  
Both had smirks on their face. "Why so into my dick? Mad because my balls are also bigger than yours?" Selene said hoping it would shut them up, she should have known better.  
"How is it bigger, you're so much smaller than us" Fili said.  
"I swear one more word and I'm going to kick one of you in the balls." She said.  
It was quiet for a few moments before Fili spoke. "Dilbo, how come you're no fun?"  
He was answered swiftly with a knee to his balls. Kili laughed at his brother.  
"Shut your mouths and sleep or ill get my sword and stab you." She said.  
The rest of the night was quiet, the smell of the trees relaxing, the soft cool air pleasant. Selene had almost forgotten she had a dwarf on both sides until she became rather uncomfortable. Fili and Kili were both passed out beyond the point of waking, Selene wiggled and squirmed trying to become comfy again. It took a bit to sink in, but soon she realized what was making her so uncomfortable. Both of those bastard dwarfs had morning wood. It took a long time for Selene to forget about them and for sleep to finally take her. It seemed as though it was only a few short hours when she was awoken by two dwarfs squishing her. "What are you doing?" She asked not bothering to open her eyes.  
"We wanted to wake you up." Fili said.  
"But you looked so comfy." Kili said.  
"So we decided to squish you instead." Fili said.  
"Both of you can go and fuck each other." She said rolling over.  
"Not a bad idea." Fili said.  
"But we are both boys." Kili replied a bit too quickly.

The demons wouldn't leave her be until she had got out of bed. Selene spent most of the day trying to slip away, however it wasn't until lunch that she was successful. She was happy to be away from the leaches. Slowly she had made her way to the library, only to almost walk in on Amble flirting with an elf, silently she slipped by, deciding it was best to go and head for the top floor. Once there she spent the rest of her day reading.

Amble had been flirting with one of the taller elfish men, trying out some new pick up lines and sharing stories. Once in awhile they'd share a kiss. Amble was rather happy in Rivendell, good food, amazing views, and the scenery wasn't half bad either. Every now and then he'd go to Gandalf for some long awaited training. However Amble was not going to miss an opportunity to flirt with gorgeous men.

Later that night when yet again every one accept Thorin was in the main hall of their rooms. They gathered, it was Fili and Kilis idea to have a drinking contest, everyone had to join. Neurion, Amble, and even Naqaar decided to join. Tough Naqaar said she would not drink a lot for she'd rather watch the drunk make fools of them self's. Selene just happened to join the room, right as it started. "Hey Hobbit! You drink a lot right? Come join us!" Kili said.  
Before a no could be given she found herself captured by the Demons and placed down at a spot between them. With that it began, after ever one had gotten threw fifteen rounds, which most were still standing. The elf Neurion looked at his hands "I feel something, my finger tips tingle." He said still with complete grace.

As the rounds went on Selene had lost count and track of who was still there or that she was pretending to be her cousin Bilbo. They were all laughing and making fun of one another. Kili and Fili had gotten into a fight over who was more attractive. "Actually…Is it just me…or is Thorin banging." Selene said.  
Luckily most of them were too drunk to notice anything strange. Soon the room filled with laughter again. Fili and Kili who made sure not to get too drunk offered to help Selene to her room. Drunk and without any sense left in her she agreed. They did help her, just not to her room. They helped her to Thorin's room. Leaving her just a few feet from his door insisting it was her room. And so she went in, stumbling and hiccuping the entire way.

Thorin turned towards to door, to watch a very drunk and clumsy hobbit stumble into his room. "What are you doing here?" Thorin demanded.  
"What am i? Don't you mean what are you…..doing here?" She said slurring some of the words.  
"I think you are beyond Drunk, Burglar." Thorin said.  
"You know, for a dwarf, you're not bad looking." She said almost falling completely to the ground.  
Thorin new for a fact now that Bilbo was Drunk, Way too Drunk "Bilbo let's get you back to your room." Thorin said.  
"Bilbo? Who the Fuck is Dilbo?" She asked.  
It was in that moment Thorin Became worried. He knew of being drunk, but to the point of not remembering you own name. This poor hobbit must have been trying to out dink all the other dwarfs. "Let's go." Thorin said helping her stand up.  
"I don't want to go." She said. "Why should I? You don't even know who I am." Again her words slurring together.  
Thorin could smell the Ale on her breath. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Wow, you sure are pretty, but you're not that smart are you?" she said giggling and falling onto the bed.  
Thorin was growing inpatient. "What is your name?" He asked his voice all but a growl.  
"Selene, hello! Where have you been?" She said still slurring words and giggling.  
Thorin thought for a moment, and soon realized. It really might not be Bilbo; Thorin was in a mix of emotions. Although he was mostly pissed, and he would have bet that wizard had something to do with his.  
"Wow, it's really hot." She said Unbuttoning the shirt she had on.  
Thorin was going to look away, but didn't. After a few moments, and Selene attempting to take off her shit Thorin finally found his voice. "Leave your clothes on." He demanded.  
She simply stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Thorin was slightly amused at how childish the Hobbit had become.  
"But it's hot." She protested.  
"Then don't drink so much." Thorin said.  
As he got up returning to his book and to move elsewhere he heard her voice barely above a whisper. "Please don't leave me."  
Thorin wasn't sure why he had fallen for that, or why he didn't just leave. But that night he stayed with the little hobbit. Even after she had passed out. Was it something in that voice, or perhaps him being around the nature and elves had softened him a bit. Hey stayed by her side the whole, night. Even in her dreams she pleaded for him not to go her voice whispering softly "Please don't leave me alone."  
"I won't my little thief." He whispered softly in her ear.  
Thorin was surprised at what he had said. The simple fact that he had yet to leave, or be angry still boggled his mind, and soon even the mighty Thorin was taken by sleep.

(Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Leave a review or comment. For those who love Amble fear not the sassy wizard will have more say in the following chapters.)


	4. Note

Hello, to all of you who are awaiting chapter four. I'm sorry to say it will be a bit longer. My best friend/beta is messing with the first few chapters which may, (and probably will) change. I'm sorry its taking so long, and thank you to those who have followed, or commented. most of the first 1-4 chapters should be edited and posted in a next day or two. Thanks again 3


End file.
